


Twinvengeance

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Relief, Sadness, twinsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar





	

It was a cathartic feeling to deal the deathblow to the monster that had caused them so much grief and pain. Vax stared down at the corpse of Thordak, almost dizzy with the sudden lightness he felt. It was like a heave burden had been lifted from his shoulders and chest. He could stand tall and breath easier.

"Vax!"

Vax pivoted on his heel, arms already stretched out to catch his twin are she crashed into him. Her broom clattered to the ground as they clutched to each other. "We're _alive_." Vex whispered.

Vax nodded numbly. "We did it. We killed him."

She shook her head. "No, _you_ did it. You struck the blow that avenged mother."

"But you shattered the crystal that had given him so much power. That made it possible for me to kill him. so we did it." Vax pulled back and looked down at his sister. He looked at her like he had never properly seen her. There was so much of their mother in her. Her nose, her eyes. She had Elaina's smile and it had made Vax so happy when it just been the two of them because it made him feel he was still protecting his mother like he had promised he would by protecting Vex. Vax hoped there was just as much of Elaina in him.

He pulled her close and leaned his forehead against her's. "Mother would be proud." Vex smiled and nodded.

She pulled back and tweaked his nose. "We should head back to the others. Thordak might be gone, but there's still a battle going on."

Vax scrunched his nose up at her. Vex stuck her tongue out in retaliation as she picked up her broom. Together, the twins lifted up into the air and flew out of the tunnel. If the others had noticed their prolong absence or the tears that occasionally escaped their eyes as they rejoined the battle, they didn't say anything. The other members of Vox Machina just offered a smile and nod of understanding as they began to complete the battle to regain Emon.


End file.
